¡Expecto Patronum!
by Ms.Luce Malfoy
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué animal es el Patronus de Draco Malfoy? El pequeño Scorpius sí.


**Ya ya ya, antes de que digan nada, se que andarán pensando: Tú deberías andar actualizando tu otro fic y no haciendo pequeños relatos! Pero es que no pude resistirme, me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir. Esto es fruto de andar viendo Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix una tarde de aburrimiento y de ver la mayoría de los patronus que salen, excepto el de Draco Malfoy. La verdad me gustó bastante como me quedó, estoy muy conforme con este trabajo.**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias ! **

**Saludos :)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius jugaba con un pequeño tren en la alfombra del salón de la mansión Malfoy, Astoria había salido para atender unas cosas sobre su trabajo y Draco se encontraba en el sofá de cuero en frente de él leyendo un libro <em>muggle<em> bastante aburrido a opinión del pequeño rubio. Scorpius sabía que en otros tiempos su padre no hubiera tocado nada que no viniese del mundo mágico y que tampoco le habría comprado a él esos juguetes de plástico tan divertidos, como ese de montar castillos con pequeñas piezas de colores el cual era su favorito de entre todos los que tenía en su sala de juegos. Sí, a sus cinco años Scorpius tenía una sala enteramente para sus juguetes, le encantaba compartirla con sus amigos, Valerie Zabinni y Thomas Nott, solían pasar grandes ratos en ella ideando nuevas travesuras o aventuras que les ocurrían entre esas cuatro paredes aunque ellos imaginaban que cada vez estaban en un lugar nuevo y distinto, lleno de cosas por explorar y ser descubiertas. Estaba encajando dos vagones de su tren de juguete que se habían soltado cuando observó como una serpiente llegaba a su salón, era el reptil más bonito que había visto en su vida, era de color azul grisáceo, un color fantasmal y parecía que lo podías atravesar con los dedos ante su humeante silueta.

Scorpius lo reconoció como el _patronus_ de su madre, en símbolo de la casa de Hogwarts en la que había estado, la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Avisó de que se tendría que entretener un poco más en sus oficinas y que llegaría algo tarde, para después recordarles como todos los días lo mucho que los quería. Scorpius amaba a su madre, era muy dulce y siempre le demostraba que él y su padre eran lo más importante en su vida, algún día quería casarse con alguien que fuese como su madre, dulce pero con carácter.

- Papá.- Lo llamó Scorpius cuando la serpiente desapareció por completo, el rubio mayor se giró a ver al que era su doble pero bastantes años más joven y observó que su inocente mirada tenía ese brillo especial que tienen todos los niños a su edad, el brillo de la curiosidad.- ¿Qué animal es tu _patronus_?.- Draco suspiró, nunca le había mostrado qué animal era su encantamiento a su hijo, de hecho, podría asegurar que nadie lo había visto jamás. En sus años escolares no había conseguido conjurarlo y cuando al fin lo consiguió se sorprendió de que animal había tomado forma, pero no podía negarle nada a su hijo, podría ser el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy que justo al final mostró deslealtad al Señor Oscuro... pero no podía decirle que no a su hijo o a su mujer, sobretodo cuando veía en sus caras aquella mueca de curiosidad, Scorpius había heredado muchas facciones de su madre y sabían utilizarlas muy bien para sonsacarle todo cuanto querían. Se levantó del sofá y se llevó al pequeño al jardín para después sacar su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, pudo oír el pequeño gemido de emoción que soltó el pequeño y eso le hizo sonreír levemente.

Pronunció un claro _Expecto Patronum_ y de aquella fina rama comenzó a salir unos finos hilos de luz fantasmagórica que fueron tomando forma hasta hacer la silueta de un animal de tamaño pequeño, que era conocido por su gran aficción al trabajo y sus buenos resultados cuando se esforzaba en él. Scorpius abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos cuando vio que el _patronus_ de su padre era lo que menos se esperaba, el pensaba que sería algo así como un fuerte lobo, un imponente dragón o incluso un león, jamás en su corta vida podría haber pensado que aquel encantamiento de su padre tomaría la forma de un castor. Con aquellos largos dientes y esa graciosa cola que le hacía ver un animal tierno pero valiente. Intentó tocarlo pero aquel humo mágico se coló entre sus pequeños y pálidos dedos y su boca formó una perfecta circunferencia por consecuencia de su gran asombro, el castor comenzó a corretear por el jardín y entre ellos dos, haciendo que riese como sólo un niño lo sabe hacer. Se giró de nuevo hacia su padre con ese nuevo brillo en su mirada, tenía tantas preguntas...

- Papá, ¿por qué un castor?.- Esta vez fue Draco el sorprendido, no pensó que su hijo le haría esa pregunta pero sonrió internamente mientras pensaba cómo podía explicárselo para que lo entendiese, era demasiado pequeño como para contarle en toda su extensión el por qué de su _patronus _por lo que intentó convertirlo en una versión infantil sin mentirle, nunca mentiría a su familia.

- Verás Scorp, a simple vista el castor puede parecer un animal enclenque y cómico con esos dientes tan largos y esa cola tan extraña, pero si te fijas bien son animales trabajadores, disfrutan con su trabajo y hacen todo lo posible porque sea el mejor de todos sin necesidad de regodearse de ellos. Y cuando alguien ataca a los suyos los defienden todo lo que pueden, son animales pequeños pero valientes y jamás permitirán que dañen a los suyos o que destruyan lo que con tanto empeño han construido. Por eso mi _patronus_ es este animal, porque no quiero que nadie destruya lo que yo haga y porque defenderé lo que quiero sin dejarme manipular ésta vez.- El rubio miró con admiración a su padre, apoyó sus manitas en sus rodillas ya que Draco se había agachado para estar a su altura y poder hablarle mirándole a los ojos sin necesidad de que su pequeño sufriese una contractura por tener que estar con el cuello echado hacia atrás escuchando atentamente su explicación y se agarró a los hombros de el hombre para que éste le cogiese en brazos y poder volver a la mansión.

Con Scorpius en sus brazos volvieron por el pequeño camino de grava que separaba la gran casa de los anchos jardines mientras su media sonrisa asomaba como había hecho en el antaño. En cierto modo no le había mentido a su hijo, pero tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad y es que el no lo entendería ya que no conocía a la persona en la que Draco pensaba en esos instantes.

_Y es que Hermione Granger era jodidamente parecida a un castor, y no sólo por los dientes._


End file.
